Dragon Ball Infinity
by OmegaArts13
Summary: Story after events of the Xenoverse 2, which follows young Saiyan Cili and her friends and family in her adventures over time and space! Events take in alternative time-line of Universe 7, born from slight changes done in the past...
1. The Beginning

Chapter 01 – The Prologue

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse or Dragonball. Events take place after events of Xenoverse 2.**

Age 851 – Time Patrol have finally managed to stop Mira and Towa, and peace has been restored to the Conton City. Unknown to them, in a separate time-line, a new threat was already looming...

Age 777 – one year before Beerus, God of Destruction, would wake and search for the Super Saiyan God. At new Planet Namek, Namekian Villages would be in state of panic – Someone had stolen the Dragon Balls, but they could not sense who. No-one had noticed that the balls were gone before few moments ago.

Suddenly, sky turned pitch-black, and Porunga appeared in the far distance, far away from Namekian villages. By the dragon, two figures would be standing. First one would be humanoid being, half of humanoid figures shape being shining in light, other side being covered by shadows. Other one would be a man, wearing red and white battle armor and visor-like scouter, with light blue skin and white hair. "Are you certain this will work?" Being would ask, to which man with scouter nods. "Of course. Just remember our deal, Taojin". Elemental frowns, but nods. "Very well, Chronos. Just know that other emperor might cause some problems", he simply replies. "I wish my planet to be released from the Dead Zone with its people, tell him that". Chronos nods, and translates wish in namekian tongue.

Porunga stays silent as dragons eyes glow red for a moment. "Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?" Dragon would ask. Chronos turns to look at the elemental. "As promised, last two wishes are mi-" He is about to say, when he notices that elemental has already left. "...Could atleast listen me to the end", man mutters, as he turns back to Porunga. "My second wish is-" he begins, as he hears someone shouting in namekian tongue something first. Porunga nods. "My work here is done. Farewell!" With this, dragon would vanish in a flash of light, seven stone spheres flying to the distance. "What!?" Chronos would ask, looking around. "Who said that..." He would soon enough spot the culprits.

Before him would be standing a humanoid, female figure with pointy black hair, scretching, and a Namekian with arms crossed behind his back. "Demon Chronos. Why I am not surprised that you were one doing this again", Namekian says, Chronos taking a stance as he gets ready to fight. "Now this is unexpected honor... Lute and Cili", Chronos then says. "Enough chit-chat", girl says. "What did you try to wish for?" Chronos smirks. "Resurrection of Lord Mira and Lady Towa, of course." Cili narrows her eyes. "...They are finally gone, and now you would wish to resurrect them, just like that?" Cili asks, tilting her head, then looking at Lute. "...Stay back, this one is mine." Lute frowns. "You Saiyans and your combat instincts. Fine, if you wish it, I stay back", Namekian says. Girl smiles, then turns his attention to Chronos. "So, how you want to do this. Full power from the start, or warm-up first-" Cili asks, as demon already charges at her with summoned sword, Saiyan barely dodging. "Cheap move!" she snaps at the demon, transforming into Super Saiyan and charges at the demon.

In next moments, there would be numerous clashes in mid-air, shockwaves destroying ground beneath time to time. "Hmph, you are not half bad... Might as well take this up a notch", Demon says, Cili narrowing her eyes. "What you mean by that?" Smirking, Demons red-eyes would change colour to teal, and hair from silvery white to Golden, as he enters into a Super Saiyan like state. "Wha- How!?" Cili asks, looking surprised that a demon somehow managed to become a Super Saiyan. "Simple. Getting Saiyan DNA and adding it to your own is not that difficult", Chronos explains, as he attacks again, Cili now barely holding her own against Demons relentless assault. "...khh, Fine! You wanted to take this up a notch, let's go with that!" She snaps, as she begins to power up, bio-electricity beginning to crackle around her Super Saiyan aura as she becomes Super Saiyan 2. "Now, die!" Cili then snaps, as she aims her hand at the demon, smirking. "Shine Buster!" She calls out as she fires massive wave of energy at the demon. Chronos would throw his sword to air as she aims both of her hands at the incoming energy wave, firing massive purple waves of ki at Cili's, resaulting explosion. "Wha-" Cili manages to ask, looking around in a smoke screen, having lost sight of demon now.

As smoke clears, Chronos would be gone. Lute frowns. "He got away", he would simply say, Cili frowning as she powers down, stumbling bit as she lands. Lute notes this. "Still not used to Second Form?" he asks, to which Cili, if hesitantly, nods. "Yeah... It uses way too much power. I highly doubt I could reach the Third Level", she replies, shrugging a bit. "Still, who was that guy he was with?" Cili asks, to which Lute simply shakes his head. "No clue. I could not sense his Ki, and we disappeared almost instantly once wish was made..." Cili shrugs. "Well, might as well head back. I return to this time anyhow soon." Lute smiles. "Indeed, We both are from this Era." With this, two would disappear, returning to the Conton City.

Meanwhile, far far away from Planet Namek, a new planet would appear in the north squadron – Planet which would be clearly split to 9 different areas, each seemingly being ruled over by a specific elements. King Kai would be peering at the planet's direction. "...Wait, that's Morphea! It disappeared mysteriously several hundred years ago, why has it now returned?" He would think aloud, peering at the planet. "And why I have this bad feeling about this..."

 **Narrator Voice : A new threat is looming in the distance... What will wait the Earth and rest of the galaxy. Find out, in next chapter of Dragon Ball Infinity!"**

 **Author Note : I hope you do enjoy this fanfic, I see when I can write more to this. Got now several active projects.**


	2. Homecomings

**02 – Homecomings**

 **Author : I hope you enjoy the chapter! Do note: Events of Dragon Ball Infinity take place in a alternative time-line. Explained later!**

Back at Conton City, Cili and Lute would be returning from this mission. They would be greeted almost right away by two time patrollers, a Frost demon with grey bio suit and green sphere and eyes, and Namekian with glowing white eyes and unnatural, light blue skin. From his face, would be easy to mistake him for a Majin.

After greetings and exchanging report, blue namekian frowns. "...Any clues about one who was with Chronos?" He would ask. Lute would seem to be thoughtful. "...Well, now when you mention it Lord Quasin... His body was weird... Some parts of it were glowing in golden light, and others seemed to be darker than night..." This would cause Quasin freeze. "...Half light, half darkness?" He would ask, swearing under his breath. "Figures HE escaped the planet before it was sent to the Dead Zone..." "What?" Cili and Ziro ask, Lute narrowing his eyes. "What you mean?" Quasin does not answer. "Explanation has to wait. Ziro, tell Supreme Kai of Time that we return to our own Era for a while atleast. This needs to be dealt with as soon as possible..." Frost Demon nods, and takes flight, heading towards the Time Nest. "Cili, get Miria", Quasin then tells to saiyan, who nods and zooms away, towards the bamboo forest. Finally, Quasin looks at Namekian. "Lute, I need you to stay back here with Ziro and keep eye on Chronos' movements." Namekian nods. "Understood."

As Namekian leaves, Quasin looks at the distance. "...If Taojin was one who made the wish, it means that wish was most likely to release our home planet from the Dead Zone... This will be a big trouble", he would be thinking, staring to a sky. Soon enough, Saiyan would return with a girl with light blue hair, small pointy ears and pink eyes, with light tan skin. Quasin snaps out of his thoughts. "Good, you are here", He says, as a portal opens. "Let's get going then, shall we?" Both of the girls nods. "Very well." As two step through portal, they are followed by someone, entering portal as stealthly as possible, as trail of pink particles.

Meanwhile, at Morphea, Taojin would had already returned to the Planet. "...Welcome back, Taojin", voice echoes through the halls of the temple. "...Avaflux", Elemental simply says, bowing a bit. "It took me longer than I thought, but I found way to release us from the Dead Zone" "Indeed", Voice echoes. "Luckily you managed escape from being sealed... And we found someone to tell us how to escape, in exchange of us taking him with us..." Lighting of the room would change, revealing two figures : Elemental whose body seems to be composed of the fire, earth, wind and water, and a small imp-like creature with symbol similar to tower in his outfit. "Now, is our time to keep our end of the bargain", Avaflux says. "Prepare our forces". Taojin blinks. "For what?" He then asks. Elemental seems to smirk. "For invasion, of course. Target will be in the North Galaxy, planet known as "Earth". Is that correct... Garlic Junior, was it?" Garlic Jr. nods. "Indeed. Once I am the god of that place, you are free to do as you please with the planet", imp says, starting to laugh, only to have his head pierced by beam of light. Avaflux peers at the Taojin. "...Why should we do something for someone who dies so easily?" Taojin asks. Avaflux smirks. "You underestimate this one. Even I haven't been able to kill him." Taojin narrows his eyes. "What?" Taojin asks, as Makyan simply regenerates his injuries. "...Well, that was uncalled for." Taojin blinks. "I take that back. He might be useful after all."

Meanwhile, at planet Elfosia, portal appears at the temple of the planet. "High Priestess, they have returned!" one of the priests would call out, attracting attention of elf wearing white robe, who makes her way to the portal as Quasin, Miria and Cili arrive. "Welcome back you three", she would say. Quasin and Cili incline their heads, though Miria seems to be bit more energetic. "We're home mom!" High Priestess smiles. "Indeed. It has been a while..." She then turns around. "Well, we should head back home, and you can tell me how you have been doing so far", she says, smiling. She then turns at the other priests. "We're heading home, but I will return tomorrow", she would instruct. "Do keep the temple safe." "Yes, Lady Serene", two priests say, high priestess inclining her head to two, then turning to others, before starting to make their way to their home.

Elsewhere in the galaxy, Chronos would be thoughtful. "...Seems I failed to bring them back, but I have other opportunities soon enough..." He would think in his head, only to be disturbed a Brench-seijin with red hair and dark blue hair, wearing similar Scouter as Phobos has. "Oi, Chronos! Lord Absol wishes to see you!" Chronos looks at the alien for a moment. "...Deimos. What does Lord require" He would ask, standing up. "Not sure", Alien simply replies, as two make their way through the ship, until arriving to the throne room of the Absol. Frost Demon would be waiting, sitting on his throne. He would have rosé coloured spheres, but otherwise his skin would be white, as would be his bio-suit. He would be however wear a black battle armor. "...Chronos", Frost demon begins. "How long it will take until Lord Beerus awakens?" Demon thinks for a moment. "I would say about a year. Why?" Absol looks thoughtful. "Well then. Should I invade that planet you said he is seems to prefer over others... Earth?" Demon shakes his head. "Only if you wish to raise ire of the God of Destruction" Absol frowns to this. "...I see. In that case, let's focus taking over Frieza's planets... With Cold Family out of our way, taking his territories should be easy." Chronos nods to this. "It shall be done." With this, Chronos leaves the throne room, smiling. "...It will be your time to act, soon enough", he would think.

A Week passes.

In the news, there would be a records of a meteor shower being visible on earth in only few days of time. Uknown to most, the meteors are heading straight forwards the earth, and are land on a desert several miles away from the South City...

 **Next time, in Dragon Ball Infinity... The Invasion Arc begins.**


	3. Invasion Begins

**Chapter 3 – Invasion Begins**

 **Author Note : Enjoy!**

News about the meteor shower would spread quickly. At the Capsule Corporation, Goten and Trunks would be watching news about the Meteor Shower. "Wow, so many meteors passing earth!" Goten says, looking at Trunks. "You think some landed earth?" Trunks shrugs. "Who knows, maybe?" Trunks says. "Well, even if they did we don't know where..." As Trunks finishes saying that, there would be a change in news. "Recording information we just revived, some meteorites have crashed near North City! Scientist are on their way to there to analyze these rocks and hopefully get idea where they came from", Announcer would say. Goten would look at Trunks. "Should we go check it?" Trunks waves his hand. "Nah, let them have their fun." Goten nods. "Okey."

At the crash site, stones begin to open, revealing several cores, which then collect materia from their surroundings to form themselves bodies from different elements. From one of the meteors, Garlic Junior would make his way out. "That was uncomfortable", he says, looking around. "But, I am back in Earth... Soon, I'll get my revenge to that brat from sending me to the Dead Zone..." He would say, laughing. "In time, yes", Avaflux says, looking around. "First, however... We should give them a warning. Destruction of a city should work..." With this, Avaflux begins make his way towards the North City.

At the Lookout, Dende would be looking towards north. "Strange... I sense powerful evil from there", he would say, wondering. Piccolo would make his way to the edge of the lookout. "What you mean?" He would ask, looking at the direction. This is when he notices the Makyan. "Wha- That is Garlic Junior!" Piccolo says, biting his teeth together. "Garlic Junior?" Dende asks, tilting his head a bit. "He is Evil Makyan who tried to take over Lookout several years ago... We thought he was imprisoned to the alternative dimension known as Dead Zone for good, but seems he found again way to escape..." Piccolo explains. "It is likely he will try to become Earth's god again." Dende looks for Piccolo for a moment, then at north. "But what are those beings with him? I cannot sense their Ki at all..." Dende would say, narrowing his eyes. "I don't know, but they are heading to North City..." Piccolo says, before he begins to gather energy. "I go check." "Be careful", Dende says, as Piccolo zooms towards the North City.

Meanwhile, Quasin would be contacted by Future Trunks, from Conton City. "Quasin, do you read me?" "Loud and clear", Quasin says, closing his eyes. "This is strange, but... Something is wrong in earth. This event never happened in our time-line..." Quasin narrows his eyes further. "What you mean?" "There are elemental beings on the planet... I have never seen anything like them." Quasin frowns. "They are my people... Morpheans", Quasin begins. "We are originally Elemental beings, but we can bound our bodies with others in order to become more powerful" He explains. "...That they are here means they are planning to take over the planet." Trunks would stay silent, as Supreme Kai of Times voice can be heard. "You have to stop them! Lord Beerus will wake up in less than a year, and if Earth has been taken over then history will-!" Quasin nods. "Well aware. I have made preparations... I head there myself", he says, as he cuts the telepathic link, making his way to the temple. In there, Serene, Miria and Cili would be waiting. "I know you won't like this", Quasin begins, "but can you get us to Planet Earth in North Squadron?" Serene nods. "I know where it is, so it should not be too hard. Hold my hand." Trio would hold hands with Serene, who chants a spell, before disappearing in a bright flash of light.

Back at Earth, Garlic Junior would sense Piccolo getting closer. "That's Piccolo?" he thinks. "He has gotten much stronger since the last time... And now when I think about it, I don't think I have sensed Kami around since I arrived..." One of the Morpheans, made of fire, would notice Makyan looking towards south. "Problems?" He asks. Garlic nods. "Yep, and from the feeling, powerful one..." Elemental turns around. "You are to move with Twin Emperors", elemental says. "I, Lord Pyrax, will reduce this problem to ashes..." Garlic smirks. "Counting on you."

As Piccolo would be getting closer, a ball of fire would force him to stop flying and hover still. Down in ground, Pyrax would be glaring at him. "Going somewhere?" Elemental asks, before unleashing a firestorm at the namekian. Piccolo's cape would catch fire, forcing Namekian to toss it aside. "Who are you?!" Piccolo demands to know. "I am called Lord Pyrax", morphean says, forming fireballs. "But you can call me your executioner." With this, Pyrax unleashes fireballs at Namek, who easily dodges them, placing fingers to his forehead. "Special Beam Cannon!" He then calls out, launching a drilling beam of energy at Pyrax, piercing him. However, this does not work, as the wound just closes. "...You thought that will stop me?" He asks, unleashing another wave of fire at Namekian. "...Is he a living fire or something?" Piccolo would think, as he keeps his distance to elemental. "In that case..." With this, he aims his hand at the ground, blasting dirt in air. Looking around, elemental would begin to flicker. "Damn him", he mutters, as a shadow surrounds him. Looking up, elementals eyes widden as a massive boulder is hurled at him, dispersing his physical form. "That should do it..." Piccolo thinks, as flames gather again, Elemental looking now tired. "...Seems I underestimated this one", he thinks, looking at the boulder for a moment. "...I need to retreat for now..." He decides, turning into a ball of fire and flying towards north in rapid speeds, followed by Piccolo.

At the North City, Avaflux would be standing at the top of a hill, taking aim with his hand at the city. "...Let the conquest begin!" He finally snaps, elements of his body beginning to glow as he gathers a massive blast of energy, unleashing it at the North City. As light envelops the the city, it is reduced to the dust, along with civilians within the city.

Seeing the flash, Piccolo would stop to his tracks. "Wha- What was that?" He wonders, letting elemental get away in surprise. He would then notice something else. Nearby, a four energy signatures appear, ones he does not recognize. Flying to them, he would find sight he was not expecting. A namekian with blue skin, a humanoid girl with vizor scouter, and another girl with black hair, whose energy feels similar to Goku and Vegetas. Fourth one would just incline her head, and vanish in the thin air, namekian able to hear her saying "stay safe". "...You know what we need to do, right?" Quasin asks. Two nod, though Miria's scouter would quickly beep, revealing location of Piccolo, who would land near them. "And who are you?" He asks, looking at Quasin. "You don't look like a normal Namekian to me..." Quasin sighs. "I hoped to avoid running into any of the local fighters and clean the mess before they notice..." Namekian narrows his eyes. "So you know what is going on?" "Somewhat", Quasin says. "A old enemy of mine decided to invade your planet", he then explains. "So, I came here to deal with him for good. Seems like trapping him to Dead Zone did not work..." Namek narrows his eyes. "...So that is where they found Garlic Junior", he says, Quasin blinking. "...They brought someone else from the Dead Zone as well?" He asks, to which Piccolo nods. "An Immortal Makyan known as Garlic Junior. He has tried to take over the tittle of the earths god several times now", Piccolo says. "Well, if you are here to stop things before there is too much chaos, you are a bit late. Those... Things already destroyed North City." Quasin blinks, looking towards the city. "...So we came too late..." He mutters, before gathering energy and dashing away, towards the city, soon followed by Piccolo, Miria and Cili.

At the Capsule Corp, Trunks and Goten would be watching news through the window. A news announcer would be telling how North City came under attack sometime ago, and was completely destroyed. "...You heard that Goten?" Trunks asks, to which small Goku lookalike nods. "Uh-uh... There is some trouble in north..." Trunks smirks. "You think what I am thinking?" Goten nods. Two would then turn Super Saiyans and dash towards the North City. Vegeta would be following soon after, having sensed twos departure while training.

Goku would be tilling the field, though sudden burst of energy in a north – and then disappearance of several ki – would had raised his attention. "...What in earth is going on in there..." He would think, stopping the tractor, before dashing to the North as well, intending to investigate.

Around the world, blast would not had gone unmissed, rest of the warriors starting to head towards the north as well. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha would be heading to north as well. Android 18 would had stayed behind.

 **Morpheans have already launched their assault against the Earths defenses... Can Z Warriors and Time Patrol stop the elemental mayhem? Find out in next time... In Dragon Ball Infinity!**


	4. Battle for the Earth

Chapter 03 – Battle for the Earth

 **Author Note : Enjoy! Also, reminder: Events of Dragon Ball Infinity take place in Parrael Time-Line of original Dragon Ball.**

As Fighters begin to close to the crater which used to be North City, Morpehans would had gotten ready to fight, as would Garlic Junior. "...You know what you are not allowed do, correct?" Avaflux asks from Makyan who frowns. "Yeah yeah. No Dead Zone", He replies. "Good. Moment you use it, you lose..." Avaflux would say.

It would not take long for Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Goku arrive, followed by Yamcha, Tien and Krillin. "...So these are the ones who destroyed the North City..." Goku thinks. He then notices Garlic Junior. "Wait, isn't that..." Gohan narrows his eyes as well. "Garlic Junior..." Garlic Junior fixes his glare straight on Gohan. "...I take that is the brat who sealed me in the first place..." He says. "Few years have passed so makes sense he has gotten older..." Krillin frowns as he sees Garlic Junior. "...Great, him again..." Yamcha pats Krillin on shoulder. "Don't worry, I finish this quick." He then would charge at Garlic Junior. "Yamcha, don't!" Krillin calls out.

Yamcha would not be stopped by the Morpheans as he begins to pummel the Garlic Junior with his Wolf Fang Fist, followed by a Kamehameha which would send Makyan to the wall. "See Krillin? He is not that tough", Yamcha would say, smirking. "Moron! He is Immortal!" Krillin would yell. Yamcha blinks. "Eh?" In next moment, Garlic Junior would grab him from behind in his powered up form, before punching him to the back and tossing him in air and aiming to blast him with his energy blast. Luckily for Yamcha, Goku would intercept the blast. "Krillin, take Yamcha and give him a Senzu!" Goku would call as he tosses in turn Yamcha to Krillin. "Got it!" Krillin would take distance, as Goku looks at Garlic Junior. "...He has gotten more powerful", He thinks. "Also, he is Immortal, so this is not going to be easy..."

"...That was pathetic. You dropped your guard because you are immortal", Avaflux would say to Garlic Junior. "Oh be quiet", makyan says. "Still... I am not only one who has powered up in past years. They are much stronger than when we last fought..." "Hmph. I don't think they are that tough", Avaflux says, then glaring at Goku and Vegeta. "Those two are different story though..."

Soon enough, Piccolo would arrive, followed by Quasin, Cili and Miria. Garlic Junior smirks. "Oh hello there Piccolo", Garlic would begin. "How's Kami?" Piccolo smirks. "We fused", He then says. Garlic blinks and takes a step backwards. "...You what!?" He calls out as he thinks. "...It would explain why he got so much powerful and why I cannot sense Kami anymore..." Avaflux meanwhile glares at Quasin. "...Betrayer..." He says, venom in his words. "Garlic. That one is mine to deal with", He says as he aims his hand at Quasins direction.

It does not take long for Quasin to react. "...Move!" He calls out, Miria and Cili jumping backwards with Piccolo as Quasin forms a forcefield. In a next moment, Forcefield is blasted by beam of pure energy, causing it to crack. Quasin takes a deep breath as shield barely holds the blast. "...He is faster and stronger than three hundred years ago", Quasin thinks. "...He is going to be difficult."

Lord Pyrax would glare at Piccolo a moment. "...In this form, I cannot deal with him", He thinks. Golem made from stone walks next to him. "He found out your weakness, then?" Golem asks in deep voice. "...Gaiak", Pyrax begins. "Let's use -it-" Golem smirks. "Fine". Pyrax' body would turn into flames which then merge with Gaiak's body of stones, which begins to heat up and melt from joints. He then laughs. "Green Man!" He then calls out. "Face me if you dare! High Lord Magmax challenges you!" Piccolo narrows his eyes. "So they can fuse together... I doubt I can disperse him with stones anymore..."

Avaflux narrows his eyes, as Quasin notices this. He aims his hand at Magmax, gathering water to his palm and blasting it at magma elemental whose body begins to petrify. "Moron. Did he forget that Quasin used to be a Water Elemental..." He says. "...Not that it is enough to stop him", he adds. True enough, magma heats up again quickly, petrified parts turning liquid again. He then glares at Quasin for a moment, before turning his attention back at Piccolo.

Goten and Trunks look each other, then at the Magmax. "Don't think you are only one who can do Fusion!" They say, before they begin Fusion Dance. "Fu-sion-ha!" After a bright flash of light, Gotenks would appear. "Tadaa! Enter Gotenks, Grim Reaper of Justice!" He then calls out. Magmax glares at Gotenks and Piccolo. "Come at me!" He then snarls.

Elsewhere, Tien, Krillin and restored Yamcha would be fighting solider-class Morpheans, assisted by Miria who would use her magic to force them in solid form so three earthlings could hit them. Cili would join them in the fight, taking out few soldiers herself.

Meanwhile Gohan would be fighting Garlic Junior, who would manage to keep up with half-saiyan surprisingly well. "Go on, hit me all you like!" Garlic snarls. "I am immortal! I won't get tired no matter how much you hit, and when you are done It will be my turn to tear you limb by limb!" Gohan would carefully analyze Makyans movement. "...I am not as good I used to be, but in that form his moves are predictable..." Gohan thinks. "But it is true that he is Immortal... We need to find a way to deal with him, or he will outlast us..."

Goku and Vegeta would be facing elemental being made from both Light and Shadow, who looks between two. "...How disapointing... I doubt you can even land a hit on me", He then says. "What?!" Vegeta asks. "...Or can you-" He says warping behind two, punching both as he travels. Goku and Vegeta turn around at the elemental. "-Move at the Speed of Light?" he finishes his question. Vegeta glares at the elemental as does Goku, who then rushes at the elemental who keeps dodging the attacks. "Useless", he says. "What you hope to accomplish with this?" He asks. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta would call out. Morphean blinks, as Final Flash engulfs him. "Hah! Got him!" Vegeta calls out. As smoke clears, creature would be unharmed. "...That was close", he thinks. "You think that blast like that hurts me?" "Ka-me-ha-me" Goku would begin to then say. Taojin stares at Goku a bit. "...What are you doing?" He asks as Goku vanishes from his line of sight. "Wha-" He says as Goku appears right front of him. "HA!" Goku calls out as he fires his Kamehameha from point blank range at the creature. "Did you get him?" Vegeta would ask. Goku shakes his head as Taojin stands back up. "No, but it did hurt him..." Taojin would hold shadowy part of his body. Goku and Vegeta smirk. "...Your light side can block energy blasts, but your shadowy part can't take them can it?" "...Clever", Taojin says, forming a golden energy blade and black shield. "...I guess I need to take you seriously..."

Fights would be rather equal. Garlic Junior would be too slow to land any real hit on Gohan, while Krillin, Yamcha, Miria, Cili and Tien would had been decimating the soldiers. Goku and Vegeta both would keep Taojin at bay, switching turns in attacks every now and then. Piccolo and Gotenks would had damaged Magmax' shell, only for it repair itself soon afterwards. Quasin and Avaflux were surprisingly equal, morphean-namekian fusion barely dodging Avaflux' attacks while counter-attacking.

Several light years away, in Lord Absols ship, Chronos would be watching events through a crystal ball.. "...Things are not going as planned at all", He thinks. "I need to change the rules a bit..." He then aims his hand at Garlic Junior. "...This should do the trick", he would think as his hand glows red and black.

Garlic Junior stops his attack on Gohan and hold his head a bit, roaring. "What a-!?" Gohan asks as infinity symbol appears to Garlic Juniors forehead. Then, his power would suddenly spike, Makyan sending a shockwave around the area, catching attention of other fighters. "...What in... His power suddenly increased?" Piccolo thinks, looking at Makyan as he is charging his Special Beam Cannon while dodging Magmax' lava meteors. Garlic Junior meanwhile just smirks as he would aim to punch Gohan, half-saiyan barely dodging. Next hit would follow soon after, which Gohan also, even if barely, dodges. "...Not only that, he is faster than before?" Piccolo wonders.

Cili, Miria and Quasin look at Garlic Junior. "...That's Time Breaker magic", Quasin thinks. "Is Chronos nearby?" He would take a moment to look around, only to be interrupted by Avaflux. "This is not a time for you to be looking around!" Elemental snarls as he launches attack after attack. Cili looks at Miria who nods. Saiyan would then begin to gather her ki, before going Super Saiyan and charging at Garlic Junior, sending him flying to the wall. Z-Fighters blink. "She is a Saiyan? There were more survivors than us and Tarble...?" Vegeta would think.

It would not take long for Garlic Junior to jump back up from the rubble. "That does nothing to me!" Makyan snarls as he gathers energy around him. "...Take this!" He snaps, dashing towards Gohan and Cili who dodge. Glow vanishes as he stops, turning again to direction of the two. "What is it? Afraid to face me?!" He asks, laughing. "...This is bad. Before he lacked speed, but now he got both Speed and Power", Gohan thinks aloud. "And he is Immortal." He then adds. Cili blinks, looking at Makyan. "...Immortal..." She thinks, gathering her ki to her right hand. "...Let's test that theory..." She then aims the hand at the Garlic Junior. "Shine Buster!" She calls out, blasting Makyan with powerful energy wave.

As smoke clears, Garlic Junior is still standing, laughing. "Is that all you got?" He asks. Cili blinks a bit. "So it did not work..." She thinks a moment. "What if..." Cili would whisper something to Gohan, who blinks and then nods. "That could work", half-saiyan would say. Garlic Junior blinks and narrows his eyes. "What are you scheming!" He roars. Gohan would begin to charge a Kamehameha, while Cili would go to the opposite side, charging another Shine Buster. Garlic Junior looks between two, laughing. "You think blasting me from both sides at once would do any difference?!" He asks. "Go ahead. Try it." He then says.

Cili and Gohan would fire their energy waves, leaving Garlic Junior to take full force of the two beams. Once more, smoke would surround him, leaving mind controlled Garlic Junior laughing. "That was no-where near enough-" He begins, as he hears something. "Ka-me-ha-me..." "Shine..." He looks downwards, seeing Super Saiyan Gohan and Cili front and behind him, charging their beams upwards. "HA!" "BUSTER!" Two would unleash their beam attacks almost at same time, sending Garlic Junior flying to the sky. It would not take long for Garlic Junior to find himself from outer atmosphere, stuck on planets gravitational field while orbiting around the planet.

Gohan and Cili return to their base forms, Cili taking a moment to catch her breath. Gohan looks where Garlic Junior was sent flying. "Smart move... That way we can deal with him later. It will take him a good while to get back to the earth from there", Gohan says. Cili nods. "...He does not seem to be good with levitation technique, so he'll be stuck there for a while", saiyan replies. She then turns towards military class Morpheans. "...Now, it is time to deal with them", She says, smirking, going once more Super Saiyan and charging at the Morpheans.

Back in Absols spaceship, Chronos frowns as he lets image vanish from his Crystal ball. "...Disappointing", he thinks. "I never thought they'd trap Garlic there... But, it will take less time for him to return than they think. There are more than one ways to leave the orbit..." He thinks. Smirking. He still has cards to play...

 **What is Chronos planning now? Has Garlic Junior really been defeated? Will Z-Fighters be able to defeat the threat of Morpheans? Stay Tuned for Next Chapter of Dragon Ball Infinity!**


	5. Chronos Arrives!

Chapter 05 – Chronos Arrives!

 **Apologies for not writing story in a while – I am trying to share my attention with this and my 6 other works in-progress now that my main project is out of the way! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Recap** :

Battle between Z-Fighters and Morpheans would still be raging, with Cili, Miria, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin and Tien (plus Chiaotzu) would be fighting grunts and winning, while Piccolo and Gotenks are clashing with High Lord Magmax. Quasin would be fighting the enemy commander, Avaflux while Goku and Vegeta are having their hands full with Taojin, being of Light and Shadow.

Meanwhile at the outer atmosphere, Garlic Junior would be floating, with effects of Time Breaker Mind Control wearing off. "What- How did I end up here?" He would be asking from himself, looking around, now furious. "Just you wait until I get back down there, I send you all to the Dead Zone!" He snaps, trying to swim in space towards earth, failing and frowning. "Once I get down..." "You looks like you could use a hand..." Voice would then say, making Garlic Junior flinch a bit. "Who's there!?" He would ask, looking around, as he notices a man with light blue skin and white hair, with red and white battle suit with infinity symbol on his chest, wearing a vizor-like scouter. "My name is Chronos", he then introduces himself. "And I am here to help you." He then would take out a fruit with spiky surface, glowing with purple energy. "This is Fruit from the Tree of Might – It multiplies powers of anyone it eats, and powers of the Demon Realm have amplified the effects. Usually, it would shorten one's lifespan, but..." He then smirks. "I doubt that is an issue to a Immortal, now is it?" Garlic smirks.

Back at the surface of the planet, battle would be still raging on, with Morpheans starting to lose ground. Piccolo would still be charging his attack, though Magmax would be too focused to Gotenks to even bother with him. "Stay still you brat!" Elemental snarls as he hurls molten rock at the half-saiyan fusion who just keeps dodging. "You're not very good with this game, are ya?" Gotenks asks, smirking. Then, a moment later, fusion would run out of time, Goten and Trunks blinking as Magmax smirks. "Now I got you-" He snarls, as Piccolo fires his attack, piercing Magmax's chest. "D-damn you-" Magmax snarls, turning around, preparing to hurl volcanic rock at Piccolo – But his body would collapse before he could do anything, flames extinguishing.

Avaflux pauses as Magmax vanishes, and frowns. "That blast must had pierced his core. Careless." He mutters, before bringing his arm front of him, charging energy, aiming at Piccolo, smirking, only to have his arm frozen by Quasin's energy blast. "...You really start to get on my nerves!" Avaflux snarls, swinging frozen arm at Quasin who dodges the attack. "And you are getting sloppy... You should had stayed at your planet" he states, before sending ki blasts at Avaflux, who just smacks the blasts aside. "That is last thing I want to hear from you!" He just snarls, sending his own energy blast at Quasin.

Taojin meanwhile would have his hands full with Goku and Vegeta, who would be tagging in and out. "This is not going at all to our end..." He would be thinking, looking at Avaflux. "We should retreat while we can-" He does not get chance to finish his sentence as a sudden burst of negative ki on the sky would draw everyone's attention. "What was that?" He asks from himself, looking at the sky. In there, surprising sight would be visible.

Garlic Junior would be there, floating mid air, surrounded by even more darker aura and with infinity mark visible on his forehead, but he would not be alone. Next to him, Chronos would floating, smiling. "This will be perfect opportunity to test your new power, isn't that right, Garlic?" Garlic Junior would roar before quickly descending at the group – With much faster speed than before, cratering the ground around him. Gohan blinks. "He's even stronge-" He is about state as Garlic Junior already appears front of him, grabbing his face and throwing him at Piccolo who catches him, followed by volley of energy blasts. "He's faster and stronger than before? How did he do that?!" Vegeta would ask, with Taojin narrowing his eyes. "I don't know, but I got feeling that white-haired one had something to do with that..." Cili would turn into Super Saiyan 2 before launching herself at Chronos, who easily blocks the attack, even he has difficulties to hold the attack back. "Why so angry? I just lent him a little hand" Chronos says, with Cili getting even more angry. "Shut it! All you do is to cause even more mess with your magic, like your masters before you!" This would hit Chronos really hard, turning his expression much colder. "Don't you dare talk about them", he then snaps, with red, demonic aura flaring around him, before he creates a sword out of nothing and starts to attack Cili with it. "Your little "Time Patrol" defeated them, but I assure you this – Time Breakers are not going to vanish anywhere!" He snaps as he keeps swinging the blade, with Cili having to focus in dodging the slashes.

Meanwhile, Garlic Junior would be rampaging, attacking Piccolo and Gohan while being completely berserk. Piccolo narrows his eyes. "Whatever they did to raise his power seems to have turned him into mindless beast... His attack are easy enough to read" he would think, dodging out of the attacks way. Then, Garlic suddenly freezes and starts to hold his head, before letting out ear-shattering roar, forcing Piccolo cover his ears – due Namekian's good hearing. Garlic then tries to hurl energy blast at Piccolo, but it is deflected by Gohan, who then goes Super Saiyan himself, charging up his own attack. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!" He calls out, as his fires Kamehameha at Garlic Junior, who would be just walking towards him through the blast. Goten and Trunks land next to him, before going Super Saiyan themselves with their own attacks, Goten with Kamehameha and Trunks with Double Buster, to power the attack up, starting to push Garlic backwards – Though he would quickly be pushing himself ahead. "Kh... It's still not enough...!" Gohan says, struggling already as he keeps blasting Garlic Junior. "Then you need all firepower you can get!" Krillin calls out, joining them their side, with Yamcha and Tien, Krillin and Yamcha firing both Kamehameha, and Tien charging and firing his Tri-Beam. Soon enough, Miria would join in too. "Now, how did that go..." She wonders, having watched groups attacks, mimicking their hand movements. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." She says, charging the blast, before firing it while yelling "HA!" Blast joins the other ones that are being fired – And while Garlic himself does not seem to be affected, ground underneath him starts to give out and he is sent flying away, towards the outer atmosphere. Chronos notices this, and swears. "Time to make a tactical retreat..." He mutters, vanishing. Then, behind Garlic Junior, Wormhole opens, swallowing him, before closing and letting blasts reach the outer space.

Taojin would had stopped fighting, though Goku and Vegeta would be still ready to go on. "Well? Are we fighting or not?" Vegeta asks, to which humanoid figure simply shakes his head. "No, no point. I only agreed to help that one, and with him gone, I have kept my word even if I do leave", he explains, looking at Avaflux who is still clashing with Quasin. "Now, if you excuse me..." He then vanishes as beam of light, appearing front of Avaflux and running his hand through the tyrants chest, taking out his core and causing his body to collapse, much for Quasin's surprise. "...There. Now, I shall take my leave..." "Wait. Why did you help me? I sealed our homeworld-" Quasin points out, with only Taojin laughing. "Oh please, like it was a bad thing. Let's be fair. Avaflux had gone insane with power and needed a focus of his anger so he would not doom our race. And by sealing our world, you provided it", he says, looking at the Core a bit. "It should take several years before he can recreate his body, so you should be safe until then at least", Taojin says. Quasin blinks, before bowing his head, as Taojin vanishes in burst of light.

"So... That was weird", Goku would say, scratching back of his head. "Now we need to gather the Dragon Balls to wish back the North City-" Goku says, as sky turns to dark. Piccolo smirks. "I know. That's why I asked Dende to gather the Dragon Balls." Soon enough, North City would be restored in a flash of light, with everyone Avaflux killed reviving. "Good thinking. We should head out then, though... If I can ask?" Quasin would request. "Do keep this as secret." "...Why?" Vegeta asks, narrowing his eyes. "What are you hidi-" As Vegeta is about to finish his question, Quasin, Miria and Cili vanish in bright light.

As light vanishes, trio would find themselves from Time Nest. "We're back here, but how-" Quasin asks, before noticing Chronoa and Elder Kai looking at them "That was quite a mess, but... It was cleared out nicely", Chronoa says, sighing. "I swear, that Chronos really caused a mess, didn't he..." Elder Kai adds, shaking his head. "And he even took Garlic Junior with him." Quasin frowns. "So he got Immortal on his side now. Great", Quasin frowns, shaking his head. "Well, we did have to erase everyone's memories of what happened with our Dragon Balls to avoid complicating things", Chronoa says, shaking her head. "But, it is separate timeline, so we cannot do it again." Quasin nods. "I understand. We try to avoid going to earth-" Chronoa shakes her head. "No, it's fine if you do go. You see... Your Timeline is separate to main timeline." Quasin, Miria and Cili blink. "How is that-" Quasin asks, looking at Supreme Kai of Time. "Chronos. He must have done minor changes in past: Ones with enough consequence to alter the timeline and cause it branch into a entirely new one; One he can alter as he wishes", Chronoa explains. "But, we haven't found what was changed, so we cannot fix that timeline", she explains. Quasin nods. "I see..." Cili sighs. "So we can thank of him that we even exist?" Elder Kai nods. "Irony, isn't it? One we are after is reason you are here in the first place..." Cili hits his fist to her palm. "Well, no matter. When we next see him, I'm going to punch his lights out!" She says, smirking. Elder Kai sighs. "Saiyans, I swear..."

 **Next Time : Enter Absol! (Frost Demon, not Pokémon! I realized name problem way too late.)**


	6. New Threat? Enter Absol!

Chapter 06 – New Threat? Enter Absol!

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoyed the first Arc! Events have now moved from year 777 to 779!**

Two years have passed since failed invasion of Avaflux and his clan's retreat, and earth has been in peace, with everyone's memory about the incident erased, save for arrival of Beerus the Destroyer and resurrection of Frieza.

Back at Elfosia, these two years have been also peaceful. Quasin has since retired from active duty as Time Patroller and returned to the planet for good, serving as guardian of the planet's temple now on, while Cili and Miria are still active time patrollers. With Chronos being inactive, times have been relatively peaceful. But this has only been silence before the storm.

Quasin would once more be meditating on the temple's look out while Miria and Cili are out on a time patrol, as he suddenly snaps out of his trance as he senses multiple power levels, turning his attention quickly to the sky, narrowing his eyes. "Chronos, here?" He thinks aloud as he focuses to the energy, quickly paling. "...And what is this another one? This energy is huge... Nothing like I have ever sensed before" he wonders, with his expression becoming more stern. "It reminds me of Ziro's..." Then it dawns to him as he swears in morphean's tongue. "A Frost Demon, seriously? I thought they were near extinct..." With this he aims his hand to the sky, firing a several Red Ki Blasts around from the temple which then explode mid air, almost like fireworks.

This would been noticed all over the planet, and alarms would been rang, with people starting to gather to the temple. Serene would make her way to the temple's courtyard as well. "What is it?" She asks, looking at Quasin. "Nothing sure yet, but there are multiple Ki's approaching the planet", Quasin explains, glaring at the sky. "You should hide the temple – and if the worst come to pass use the emergency plan." Serene blinks, starting to look worried. "Are you sure? You said it was only to be used only if absolutely needed..." Quasin nods. "I'm aware, but... I am not sure if even I can defeat the owner of this energy", he explains. Serene closes her eyes, looking around. "Very well. I trust your judgement." Quasin nods, and quickly dashes out of the temple which is then surrounded by a barrier – and hidden from sight in a moment. Quasin would fly for a moment until he would reach a barren wasteland, away from the temple, before starting to power up to draw the attention of ones approaching the planet.

Back at the ship, Quasin's power level would indeed be caught on soon enough. "Sir! There is a massive surge of power in these coordinates!" One of the soldiers would call out. Frost demon sitting on the throne would smirk. "That's the one you told me about?" he asks. Chronos, demon with time breaker-style battle suit, nods. Since two years ago his armor has gone through a change and has some skirt armor similar to Saiyan's old battle suit. "Indeed, Lord Absol", Chronos then speaks. Absol looks at the pilot of his ship. "Take us to the energy source." "SIR!" pilot calls out, and starts to guide the ship to the coordinates.

After a while, Ship would come to Quasin's line of sight. He would frown as he sees the Planet Trade Organization's ship, glaring at it. "So this is why Chronos has been absent. He has been playing with the Frost Demons..." he thinks, but assumes his battle stance as the ship begins to land. After landing, the roof of the ship would open. To Quasin's surprise, instead of swarm of soldiers only four figures would rise from there and make their landing outside the ship: A human-like figure with red skin and dark teal hair wearing battle suit with only one shoulder armor and vizor-like blue scouter, a bigger alien with brown skin and horns wearing regular older model battle armor without skirt armor and a red scouter, and figure he could recognize : Chronos. But the demon would not be the one that would get the guardian worried : it would be figure next to him, a Frost Demon with black battle suit and white bio suit underneath with rose coloured orbs. "So, this is the one? Looks like a Namekian..." Absol asks from Chronos. "Yes, that is the strongest fighter of this planet", Chronos confirms. "Sir, you don't need to dirty your hands with this fight, I and Phobos can handle this-" red-haired humanoid begins, though Absol makes dismissive wave. "No need to be modest, Deimos", he says. "I would not wish to get dull by pushing combat to my Elite. I am not Frieza..." he then smirks. "And I need to test my new power anyhow." Phobos and Deimos incline their heads and move behind, followed soon by Chronos.

Quasin peers at Absol. "For a Frost Demon you are surprisingly caring", he then says. Absol just lets out a amused laugh. "Don't be mistaken", he begins. "It would be just a pain to replace my Elite Guard, Execution Force's members", he explains. "And while I have no doubt that they could defeat you, I don't wish to become dull myself..." He then thinks a bit. "Hm, maybe I should give you a handicap..." Quasin's narrows his eyes at this as Absol thinks. "Hm... I know, how about I let you hit me first?" He then says, surprising everyone around – expect Chronos who can't help but smirk. "Here he goes with his games..." He would think. Quasin meanwhile starts to gather power. "Oh, but one thing. You should really make it count, or you..." Absol says as he is already blasted with massive burst of energy, with Quasin smirking. "Or you'll regret it", voice from the smoke would say. To Quasin's shock, Absol would be mostly unharmed, if not bit dusted, but his Battle Suit has been completely destroyed. "Wha- Nothing?!" Quasin asks, shocked by this. "I would not call this "Nothing", you did ruin my Battle Suit", Absol points out, smirking, stretching his neck. "Fine then, how about I start..." With this, Absol dashes at Quasin, clashing with the warrior, and causing a shockwave.

Back at the temple, clash of energies could be felt, Serene looking worried as she looks to where she sensed the energy from, starting to pray.

Back at the fight, Absol and Quasin would at first glance seem to fight equally. "Wow... He is actually giving boss run for his money", Deimos says, looking impressed. Phobos just grunts as he observes the fight. Chronos smirks. "Are you two blind?" He then asks. "Absol haven't even gotten nearly serious... He is holding back." he then says, surprising two Execution Force members. "Are you serious?" Deimos asks, sweating now. "Geez, how much stronger did he get after the training? He might even be match to Lord Frieza..." Chronos looks at the brawl. "...No, his powers are not near that of Frieza, but his control seems to be somewhat better", Chronos thinks, smiling. Because of it _that_ form is more suitable for him than transformation of Frieza's brother."

"Is this really all you got?" Absol asks, as he keeps blocking Quasin's attack. "What if it is not?" Quasin asks, kicking Absol away and firing a Ki Blast – only to have Ki Blast cut in half, to his surprise. "Then I am disappointed that you are not taking me seriously", Absol states, starting to gather Ki to his fingers. "Death Beam?" Quasin asks. Absol smirks, slashing air with his hand and releasing wave of light purple ki at Quasin who barely dodges. "Death Wave", he then replies. "Now, I don't wish to waste my time – so either take this seriously, or I force you to", he then threatens. Quasin smirks. "I have been just waiting for something..." Absol raises his brow. "Oh? What then?" he asks, as several ice pillars burst from the ground, trapping Absol and starting to freeze him. "Eternal Ice Prison", Quasin says. "It freezes anyone who comes contact with it, sealing them for eternity", Quasin explains. He then turns at Chronos. "Your next", he then states, but Chronos just smirks. "You should not take your eyes off him", he then says. "What?" Quasin asks, as he suddenly senses something. Absol's ki was rising. Then, there would be a flash of golden light before everything went black.

Back at the temple, everyone starts to speak as the burst of ki suddenly occurs, golden & purple energy washing over the temple, causing a cracks to the barrier, much to Serene's horror. "What is this malevolent Ki..." She would think, as she realizes that Quasin's ki has suddenly started to fall. "He.. He lost?" she would think before falling to her knees, before closing her eyes. "In that case, I have no choice..." She then looks at the temple. "Everyone. Please don't panic. I will move the Temple to a safe location", she then says. People start to speak among themselves as Serene herself starts chanting. In a flash of a light, temple would vanish, with people on it.

Scouters of Absol and his crew would notice this. "Several energy signatures vanished?" Deimos asks, looking at the direction scouter was pointing at. "Well, hardly matters", Absol says, standing atop of Quasin who would seem to be half-dead. Chronos looks at Absol. "How is it, your new power?" he asks, smirking. Absol looks at his palm before clenching it to a fist. "It is impressive. Hard to think that Frieza came up with something like this..." Absol smirks. "Well, while your control over it is better it is only two thirds of his versions power." Absol looks at Chronos. "Then it means I just need to keep training." Chronos inclines his head. "As you wish, though... Shall we take him to Serares?" Absol smirks. "What kind of question was that?"

Meanwhile, at Earth, the temple appears out of nowhere to a opening between the woods, far away form any civilization, escaping attention of most of the planet's population and even most of the fighters, save two pairs of eyes who have been watching over the planet. At the look out, Dende observes the temple, thoughtful. "Strange", he would muse. "Where did that come from..." Mister Popo would also watch at the temple with keen interest. "Wherever it came form, it is not from Earth. We should tell others and have them take a look at it."

At the Conton City, Chronoa and Elder Kai would had watched what was happening. "Is this a change, or was this supposed to happen?" Elder Kai asks from Chronoa who shakes her head. "I don't know... It never happened in actual time-line, but this is not it, so..." Elder Kai sighs and shakes his head. "I swear, Chronos is making a mess again." Chronoa nods in agreement. "We should tell Cili and Miria."

 **Next Chapter : Miria and Cili return to Earth, with Ziro. How will things turn out? And what is Serares? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Dragon Ball Infinity!**


	7. A New Mission and Questionable Ally

Chapter 7 – A New Mission and Questionable Ally

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoy the chapter! This time, I thought I'd introduce two new characters to the story. To be noted, events take place around same time as Beerus' and Champa' little tournament, so we most likely won't be seeing the Z-Fighters in this arc.**

At Conton Cili, not knowing of what happened at their home planet, Miria and Cili would have been resting after their latest patrol mission, having decided to stop for tea and something to eat. "That sure was a rough one", Cili says, sighing while looking really worn out while eating ramen. Miria nods, smiling to her adopted sister. "True. Things really got chaotic after we had to deal with both Lord Slug and Demon King Piccolo", she agrees, reaching for her tea cup. As she does, part it would without a warning crack a bit, making Miria pause. "Hm?" Cili asks, looking at the cup. "That's odd, they said these cups were made durable enough to withstand lot damage and it still just cracked without a warning?" She wonders, while Miria just looks at the cup. "I don't know why, but I got a bad feeling about this", she then says, before noticing figure running towards them, stopping by the table – a frost demon, with grey bio-suit and green orbs and eyes, wearing a customized battle suit. "There you are", he begins. "Supreme Kai of Time wanted me to get you." Miria and Cili blinks. "Why?" Cili asks, tilting her head. "Is something wrong Ziro?" Miria in turn asks. Frost demon nods. "You can say that. We got word of Chronos showing up again." Cili narrows her eyes as she finishes her ramen. "Really? Where?" She asks, punching her palm. "I got some scores to settle with him!" Ziro goes silent. "Well?" Miria asks, looking at Frost Demon. "Where is he now?" "...It is best that Supreme Kai of Time tells you it, but we need to hurry", he says, before dashing for the Time Nest, with two girls following soon afterwards.

At the Time Nest, Chronoa and Elder Kai would have been already waiting. "Ah, there you are", Chronoa greets the group, though looks worried. "Heard that Chronos showed his face again after the last beatdown... So where has he gone to?" Cili asks, punching her palm again, looking excited. "This time I give him a beating he'll never forget!" Miria just shakes her head, but Chronoa smiles a bit, before taking more serious expression. "Reason he has not been active is that he has been focusing his efforts to help a member of the Planet Trade Organization to Power Up", Chronoa explains, surprising Miria and Cili. "Huh. Who did he choose to use this time?" Cili would ask, raising her brow as she crosses her arms. "He is known as Absol – and he is reason I called Ziro here too", Chronoa explains, to which Ziro frowns. "Indeed. We have... History", he simply says. "So, all we need to do is to find this Frost Demon and we find Chronos? Sounds simple enough", Cili says. "Any idea where he is?" Elder Kai sighs. "You Saiyans and your battle instincts..." He mutters. "Not even Quasin could beat Absol, what makes you think you can?" He then asks, while Chronoa just stares at the Elder Kai a bit. Miria and Cili also were caught off-guard by this. "Wait, when did he fight dad?" Miria asks, to which Chronoa sighs a bit. "...Not too long ago. He attacked your home planet", she then explains, shocking the trio. "What- He what?!" Cili asks, clenching her hand to a fist. "Chronos, I swear when I get my hands to him..." She mutters. "What of others, were anyone injured...?" Miria asks, worried. Chronoa shakes her head. "No, only Quasin was caught in the battle, rest evacuated to the Earth", she assures. "But we cannot track them thanks to Chronos' disturbance", she then adds. "So, we want you to return to your era and see what you can do." Miria and Cili nod, before pausing. "Wait, are you also from...?" Miria asks, looking at Ziro, who nods. "Yes. I am former member of the Planet Trade Organization", he explains. "But enough of that. We got work to do", he then says, avoiding any further questions. "Right, just don't get on my way", Cili says, smirking. Frost demon huffs as group vanishes in flash of bright light. "You think they will be alright?" Elder Kai asks, to which Chronoa shakes her head. "Only time will tell."

Soon enough, group would arrive to the Earth. "So, this is Earth", Ziro wonders, looking around, amazed. "It is quite a beautiful one. I can see why Destroyer has drawn to here", he then says. Cili sighs. "You mean the God of Destruction, Beerus? If I recall, he only spared this place thanks to local food", Cili just says. "Haha... Let's hope he does not catch you saying that, you know his temperament..." Miria says, laughing a bit, before noticing something. "There! Temple of the Moon!" Miria says, noticing the temple, flying to there, followed by Cili and Ziro. From a distance, a shadowy figure would be watching them. "Scanning Energy levels... Saiyan confirmed. One energy signature similar to Frieza. One Unknown", he wonders. "Matches with energy readings from temple, possibly alien." It then begins to move after them, unnoticed by the Trio.

Meanwhile, as Z-Fighters would be making their way to the Nameless Planet, Beerus would suddenly sneeze, looking around. "Lord Beerus? Did you catch a cold?" Goku would ask, looking suprised. "...I feel like someone was speaking behind my back", Beerus simply states, glaring around, everyone looking at the Destroyer, who then lets out a defeated sigh. "Must have been Champa", he then says. "I'll give him peace of my mind after the tournament..." "Just remember that battles between Gods of Destruction are not allowed", Whis reminds, to which Beerus just frowns.

It would not take long for Miria to reach the temple ground and descend there, followed by Cili and Miria, to surprise of everyone there. "How did you get to Earth?" one asks. "Where were you when Quasin was fighting?!" Other voice would ask from the crowd. Crowd then goes silent, as Serene makes her way to them. "I'm sorry... They are on edge, after we had to teleport here", she explains. Miria shakes her head. "It's alright, but... Is it true? Dad lost to someone?" Serene nods. "Yes. I don't know what happened, or if he even is alive, but I am hoping for the best..." She says. Ziro closes his eyes, thinking this. Cili meanwhile looks frustrated by this. "Drat! We should had been here...!" Serene would place her hand to Cili's shoulder, smiling. "It does not help to dwell in the past. We must look for the future and see what we can still do", she says. "Can I have a word with you two?" Ziro then asks, looking at the two girls with serious expressions. "Private." He then flies to the outskirts of the temple. Cili and Miria look at each other, before flying after the frost demon.

Once at outskirts of the temple, Ziro would had descended to the ground, waiting as two girls descend. "Why you wanted to speak away from others?" Cili asks, raising his brow and crossing her arms. "I just wanted to avoid Misunderstandings", Ziro simply explains. "It is highly possible that Quasin is still alive." Two blink, looking at each other and then at Ziro. "What makes you think of that?" Miria in turn asks, looking hopeful now. "Simple. I used to work in Planet Trade Organization, and I know Absol... He rarely kills powerful fighters", he explains. "He is a Collector." "Collector?" Cili asks, narrowing her eyes. "Explain. Now." Ziro nods. "Whenever he finds fighter who raises his interest, he got... Habit of bringing them to his personal planet, Serares, for Gladiator Games, to fight against other warriors he has gathered or ones who want to fight them", he explains. "You seem to know awfully lot of this Ziro", Cili says, raising her brow. Ziro sighs. "No wonder. He is my younger brother", Ziro then reveals, shocking two. "Younger brother?!" Cili asks, looking bit angry as shock would draw out. "Though, we could not be more different. I prefer avoiding conflict with planets and used diplomacy rather than force, while he..." Ziro shakes his head. "He would rather go planet personally to take it over." "Still, I am not sure if I can trust you now, knowing you are related to the one who defeated our father", Cili points out, not noticing a red glow from the darkness. Ziro, who would be facing at Cili, would however notice this, and dash at her. "Get down!" He then calls out, pushing Cili out of the blasts way, which instead hits him, sending Frost Demon reeling backwards, to shock of two. "Whose there?!" Cili snaps, looking at the direction where blast came from.

From the shadows, a human would be making his way to the two. "Hmph. I was hoping to take you out with that attack... Saiyans are such a troublesome to deal with", man simply would state. He would be wearing tattered jeans, blue long shirt with exposed shoulders and deep blue gloves with metal braces. Most notable would be however RR mark on her belt. "RR... Red Ribbon Army", Miria says, looking shocked. "An Android?!" She then asks. Man frowns. "Cyborg. Not "Android", CYBORG", he corrects. "Who are you?!" Cili asks in turn, assuming her stance. Cyborg smirks. "Doctor would most likely prefer if I were to use some ridiculous number, but I stick with my name", he then states, taking a stance as well, one suited more for martial arts than open brawl. "Gyro. Gyro Clear. Back when Red Ribbon Army was still in its full glory, I was the Intelligence Officer", he states, red gems visible on palms of his gloves. "But, enough of that. I was told that I'd get some challenge from here... And what I find? Two women and a alien?" He frowns. "Oh well. Job is a job. Don't hold grudge to me if you die", he then states. "Wait, you were expecting us?" Miria asks. "Who told you we'd be here?" Cili asks, looking even more angry than before. "Not sure of guys name, but he got light blue skin and some kind of armor", Gyro simply answers. This would been all that Cili needed to hear as she charges at Cyborg. "So you work for that Demon, Chronos?! I take you in!" She snaps, turning Super Saiyan half-way and clashes with the man, causing a shockwave.

As they do, Ziro pushes himself up, groaning. "Are you alright?" Miria asks, looking worried, to which Ziro nods. "Yeah... I am more durable than I look", he then says. "And armor dispersed most of the blast", he adds, pushing himself up as Cili and Gyro keep fighting each other. "Don't think I give any mercy for pawn of Time Breakers!" She snaps, as she keeps punching. To her surprise, Cyborg would be able to read her moves, moving out of their way. "Why you... Stop dodging!" She snaps, starting to gather energy to her hand. "SHINE BUSTER!" She then calls out, sending a powerful energy wave at the cyborg. However, Gyro just smirks. "Perfect", he says, opening his hands wide open. In a next moment, Cili's Shine Buster would be gone. "Wha- What did you do?!" Cili asks, looking a bit winded out as she exits the Super Saiyan Form. Gyro smirks. "That technique is what Absorption Models of Cyborgs can do... Drain Field", Ziro says, frowning. "But aren't Cyborgs usually Infinite Energy models?" Miria asks, looking surprised by this. "They are." Gyro smirks. "I am Combination Model – mix of both Absorption and Infinity Energy types", he then reveals. "I can absorb your energy to store it for later use", he then reveals, as she assumes his stance for once more. "And this is what I use that energy for!" He then flares with energy and is surrounded by red aura. "Wha-" Cili asks, looking caught off-guard by the transformation, but quickly enough returns her Super Saiyan state. "Bring it on!" She then snaps, dashing at Gyro. To everyone's surprise, Gyro would seem to outclass her in speed, easily weaving himself out of the attack and kicking her to a side, sending her flying to the trees and knocking her out of cold and from Super Saiyan form in process. "Too easy", Gyro says, looking at Saiyan a moment. "Maybe I should just put her out of her misery" He then says, aiming his hand at Cili, charging some of the red energy to it.

Before Gyro can fire the blast, a purple beam would cut through air, forcing him to dodge. Ziro would then make his way between the Cyborg and the Saiyan. "Sorry, but I can't let you to do that", he then says, as he removes his battle suit. "And after seeing that technique of yours, I am sure I know it... It is Kaio-ken, isn't it?" He then asks. Cyborg smirks. "Not quite, but it was base of it", he then says. "It was used to develop "Crimson Engine" - Special system I can access to for burst of power and speed", he reveals. "I don't think you have what it takes to take me on, alien." Ziro smirks. "Not in this form, no..." He says. "What?" Gyro asks, as Ziro takes a stance. "Let me show you something fun..." Frost demon says, smirking wickedly.

 **Next time : Ziro vs Gyro! What is Ziro's trump card? Stay Tuned for the next chapter of Dragon Ball Infinity!**

 **Afterword : After this arc, I am considering of putting the story on Hiatus so I can focus my other projects, as this story has not really gotten watches.**


	8. Ziro versus Gyro

Chapter 8 – Ziro versus Gyro

 **Author Note : Enjoy the chapter!**

As Ziro and Gyro measure each other up, Miria would use the opportunity to retrieve her unconscious sister and take distance to the two, looking her with a worried expression before starting to heal her. Gyro peers at her direction a moment. "So, she had a ability to heal others. Interesting", He speaks aloud, as Ziro breaths out. "Good, that should be enough distance between us", he says, before widening his pose and starting gather ki with a roar, in turn gaining Gyro's attention as cyborg's eyes glow faintly. "...His energy levels are increasing?" He thinks, as Ziro keeps shouting. This is where Gyro can tell something is definitely happening.

Gyro blinks as Ziro would be growing in size, and his Bio-Suit begins to grow as well, forming spiked, fin-like shoulderpads. His "helmet" also begins to grow, taking more of a crown-shaped form, and the tip of his tail would get spiked armoring. Curved spikes begin to grow from his armor, until Ziro suddenly stops powering up, smirking, his eyes entirely glowing orange now. "What you think? This is what my race calls "Advanced Form"!" He explains as a face-mask suddenly closes and hides his mouth. Without warning, Ziro charges at the cyborg, punching him and sending him flying through the woods. He then turns to look at Miria and still knocked out Cili. "You should stay back, this might get ugly", he then states before rushing after the cyborg.

In the woods, Gyro would use one of the trees to stop his movement, analyzing the situation moment. "...Not only his size increased, his speed and strength also show a significant increase. Safe to assume it also affects his durability", cyborg thinks as he notices a grey figure dashing at his direction, forcing him to jump aside to avoid getting crushed as Ziro kicks tree with enough force to snap it in two. "Impressive speed", Gyro says. "You should had used that form from the start." Ziro glares at his direction, gathering energy to his finger tips before firing a bright green energy blast at the cyborg who dodges it. "I wonder. Why you don't use that form always. Could it be that it consumes too much energy to be efficient?" Gyro asks, aiming his palm at Ziro's direction, firing a volley of red energy blasts which Frost demon swats to the side like flies. "It is just a question of a appearance", he then replies, smirking beneath his mask. "Any idea how hard it is to fit through doors in this form!?" He asks before dashing forwards Gyro again, clashing punches with the cyborg and causing a shockwave.

Further away, Miria would be watching as she keeps healing her sister. "...Ziro had a form like that? Why he never used it before?" She thinks aloud. "...Because the way it looks", Cili replies, to her sisters surprise. "Cili! You are already awake?" Miria asks, but keeps healing as Cili nods. "...Yeah. Though I feel like worse than after going Great Ape", she mutters, holding her head. Miria giggles a bit. "You were a handful back then... You spooked half a planet with that form!" Cili looks embarrassed. "...Not my fault no-one knew that Saiyans turn apes during the Full Moon... How was I supposed to know?" She points out, pouting, making Miria once more giggle.

Back at the fight, Gyro and Ziro seem to be about equal in terms of both power and speed, clashing with strikes time after time. "...Impressive. I am being forced of using First Gear this much..." Gyro would think, before staggering a bit as two take distance to each other. "...But Crimson Engine is not meant for lengthy battles like this. First Gear is alright, but further have a time-limit..." He thinks, before smirking. "Well, might as well." He then begins to glow once more bright red. "What the-" Ziro asks before Gyro is already front of him, punching the Frost Demon who in turn swipes him with his tail, sending Cyborg backwards to the trees. "So you could draw even more power from that form?" Ziro asks, starting to shoot a volley of death beams at the Cyborg who dodges them, trying to get closer. "I have to finish this now with my Dragon Style", he thinks, appearing suddenly front of Ziro, catching Frost Demon off-guard. "Eat this!" He then snaps before launching a rush of blows with claw-like arms. "Dragon Claw!" He finally then calls out, bringing both of his hands at the Frost Demon's chest and sending him flying in the distance, right next to Cili and Miria.

"You alright Ziro?" Cili asks, to which Ziro just grunts and pushes himself back up. "I'm fine", he states, pushing himself up but kneels down, with a palm print similar to Dragon's claw visible on his chest, with some blood dripping through his face-mask. "Kh... That attack was stronger than I thought..." He would think as the Cyborg makes his way to them. "...Time I finish this. S/S Deadly..." He begins to say as he forms a red energy ball front of him, before energy suddenly vanishes and Gyro kneels down, red glow vanishing as he starts to steam, taking deep breaths. "Drat... Did I push the engine too much?" He says, swearing a bit.

Cili looks at the Cyborg, having not expected this to happen, though Miria just makes her way to the Cyborg. "...Why did you attack us?" She asks, kneeling front of the cyborg, who spits some blood to the side. "I was told that someone who wanted to take over the planet for some group called "Planet Trade Organization" would be arriving here soon", he simply states. "Seems I failed to stop you all then." Miria blinks, and sighs. "...We are not with Planet Trade Organization, but the one who told you of us was", she then explains, catching Gyro off-guard with this. "...Wait. He tricked me?" He asks, before punching ground with enough force to crack it. "Right, that does it! When I see him I make sure to tear him limb by limb!" He snaps. Cili smirks. "I like how this guy thinks", she then states, making Ziro sigh as he reverts back to his original form and gets his battle suit. "Of course you'd say that", he then replies, as he puts the battle suit back on.

"So, you mentioned a planet your brother might had taken our father to?" Cili asks, looking at Ziro who nods. "How are we going to get to there?" Ziro smirks at this comment. "You think I had not thought of that?" Ziro asks, taking out a Capsule. "I brought my own ship with me." He presses the capsule and throws it, revealing a round alien ship, similar to what Frieza used, but smaller in size. "With this, we should reach Serares in a week or so", he explains as the door opens. "Nice. Are there training rooms there?" Cili asks, making her way inside the ship. "Of course", Ziro answers. Miria looks at the ship, before looking at Gyro. "Are you coming with us?" Cyborg nods at this. "Of course. If I follow you, I am sworn to run into the one who made a fool out of me", he simply says as he makes his way inside the vessel, followed by Miria. Once everyone are inside, the ship would hover off from the ground and fly to the space, where it takes the course at the Serares, Absol's Capital...

Meanwhile at Serares, Absol would be enjoying a gladiator match between an alien beast and a humanoid alien with a monkey tail, drinking some wine as the fight proceeds. Phobos and Deimos would not be too far off, serving as bodyguards, as Frost Demon smirks. "How long until Titan and Neso return?" He asks, looking at Phobos' direction. "Day or two for Titan and four for Neso, but tell me sir, is it necessary to call Captain Neso back? He is currently undercover within the Galactic Patrol, after all." Absol thinks this a moment. "Usually, I would not call him back just yet from the mission, but he will be on a vacation next two weeks from the Galactic Patrol... So I can use that time to get a report from him personally", Absol explains. "I see. Very well, sir", Phobos says, as crowd starts to cheer as alien beast is thrown to air and vaporized by the fighters mouth blast.

Absol stands up, clapping. "Fantastic! Marvellous performance as usual, Nero!" Absol would speak aloud, as the warrior on the arena smirks. "Of course. Remember your promise, that I can fight Titan, Master of the Ring next!" Nero calls out from the arena. Absol smirks. "Of course, I am looking forward to it." Nero smirks, making his way out from the arena, as the Frost Demon sits down. "I have to say, that Saiyan is one of our best fighters yet... He could make a perfect member for Execution Force", Absol thinks, surprising two. "You sure sir? We are your personal guard, you would let a Saiyan that close to you?" Deimos asks. Phobos glares at red-haired Branch-Seijin a bit. "Do not Question our lord!" He then snaps, but Absol just waves his hand. "Oh, I am just thinking of it. Maybe if he accidentally kills Titan", he just states, smirking. "But he is tough. If that happens, he has more than earned the place..." He says, laughing. In the space, three vessels are closing in at Serares' direction. Things are bound to get interesting soon, with Execution Force, Absol's elite, gathering and Time Patrollers heading to the planet.

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**

 **And yes Execution Force is basicly Absol's version of Frieza's Ginyu Force.**


End file.
